This invention relates in general to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to a rotary engine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine of the rotary type which is of markedly simple design having a paucity of movable elements so as to be resistant to breakdown.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine of the rotary type wherein the normal strokes effected in a four-cycle engine are completed within a single rotation of the engine rotor thereby conducting to efficient operation and enhancing the durability of the engine components.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine of the rotary type wherein a pair of pistons in diametrally opposed relationship perform specific distinct functions.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine of the type stated which uniquely incorporates fuel-receiving chambers which obviate the utilization of the customary inlet and exhaust valves thereby obviating the potential for valve sticking with attendant difficulties.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine of the type stated which may incorporate a plurality of pistons, each of which is adapted for effecting a power stroke and with such engine being supplied with precompressed fuel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine of the type stated which permits of relatively high compression ratios so as to be useful with currently available fuels for providing requisite output; which is highly efficient and economical in operation; and which is especially adapted for utilization in multiple arrangements for meeting predetermined power output requirements.